Funny stories with the warriors
by 1-zak
Summary: Okay my peeps. I just write really funny stories but sometimes its hard to think of them. So if youd like a story just suggest it in a review and i will most likely make it.
1. Chapter 1

A Night with squirrelflight.

Thunder:bggggghhhhhhhhhhheeeerrrrrrrroooowwwwww!

Squirellflight: aaahahahahhahaha!

Princes: no! I'll do anything! Just dont take out the scissors of doom!

_Bum Bum Bum Bum!_

Squirellflight: Oh really?! youll even tell me how much you love my Brambleclaw! Who's been being a very big jerk to me recently by the way.

Princes: Bramble who? I dont even know a Bramblegaw!

Squirrelflight: paw.

Princes: Wait a second... didnt you say brambleclaw the first time?

Squirrelflight: Yeah... where is this going?

Princes: Because you just said he was bramblepaw.

Squirellflight: Thats it!(takes out some black scissors which appear to be very dull)

Princess: No please no!

Squirellflight: admit it! or ill use my scissors of doom!

_Bum Bum Bum Bum!_

Princes: Alright Alright. I'll admit. Admit that your not as scarry as you think.

Squirrelflight: what?! wha-a-a-a-a-a-t-t-t-t?!

Princes: uhoh...

_Bum Bum Bum Bum!_

(scissor cutting noises)

The End

Princes: Its not over yet! Youll see! Youll see!

i may have had all my fur cut off but next time ittl be me with black scissors!

but really i would preffer yellow.

But that would ruin the feel wouldnt it...


	2. Firestars Rge

Firestars Rage

Squirrelflight: Hey bramble-.

Brambleclaw: Why arent you collecting moss for the elders?

Squirrelflight:bramblecl-!

Brambleclaw: Tell me when theres time. Now go on do your collecting moss thing.

_Brambleclaw walked away. Oh theres Firestar coming up._

Firestar: Isnt he so perfect. I mean look at him. He would make a great replacement for Graystripe. Huh! Grayahaystripe! I miss him so much! He was my best friend! My be-e-e--e-e-est frie-e-e-en-n-n-d-d-d!

_Squirrelflight walked away._

Squirrelflight: what a baby.

_Squirrelflight all of sudden was sent to the ground._

Firestar: I am not a ba-a-a-aby-y-y-y! Say im not a baby! Say it!

Squirrelflight: Fine. Your the smartest baby ever.

Firestar: Thats it. You will do whatever brambleclaw tells you to do and youll haft to follow him too!

Squirrelflight: But... Dad! How could you! He may have been my boyfriend once but i hate him now that hes a big jerk!

Firestar: That was an ORDER! And thats leader to you.


	3. Whitepaw goes mad

Whitepaw Goes MAD

voice: Whitepaw wakes up to a screech in the night.

Whitepaw: What no i didnt... Who said that?

voice: Whitepaw denies what she heard

Whitepaw: That not i mean what not i mean thats not true!

voice: Whitepaw will not stop denying what she heard

Whitepaw: Okay "voice" i did hear something but you havent told me who you are...

voice: Curiosity killed the cat

voice: Whitepaw walks to Leafpools den.

Whitepaw: Leafpool! Stop the noise!

voice: Whitepaw gets frustrated and screeches for help.

Leafpool: Wha uh Whitepaw that you? Whos with you?

voice: Whitepaw confides about the voice in the air

Whitepaw: You gota help me Leafpool. Theres a voice in my head and its driving me nuts!

voice: mad

Whitepaw: yeah what the voice said

Leafpool: yeah i hear it to whitepaw but that voice is birchpaw. Behind you.

Whitepaw: Birchpa-a-a-a-w-w-w-w-w!

Birchpaw: uhuh. a-a-a-a--a-a-a-a-a--a-h-h-h-h-h-h!

The End


	4. Princess returns

A day with Princes I

_Beatiful noises_

Squirrelflight: No! I'll do anything! Just dont take out the scissors of joy!

Princes: Oh really? Youll even admit that you love that other boy that youve been hanging out with(that i forgot the name of by the way) now that Brambleplaw is a big jerk?

Squirrelflight: Claw. Its brambleclaw. Not brambleplaw.

Princes: Whatever.

boy that squirrelflights in love with that princes forgot the name of: I'll save you! Ahualalaahhaaa!

**Clock!**

some random squirrel: I say.

Princes: They always hit the trees when there mostly naked.

Squirrelflight: Huh... Im outa here.

Princess: But! But! I didnt get to cut your fur of with my scissors of joy!

Squirrelflight: To bad.


	5. Any Suggestions?

Sugestions...

Alright people i need suggestions... Im running out of ideas!

So either you give me suggestions or theres no more chapters...

That is all.


	6. Dogs R Rocks

The Fight

Princes: muahahahahahahaha!

Silverstream: Save me gray stripe!

Graystripe: Okay Silverstream, ill do that right when i find a way to get out of this sinister really tall tree and how to get the dog away from it.

Silverstream: huh... Why did i haft to fall in love with an idiot who thinks that all rocks are dogs?

Graystripe: I think rocks are dogs! I know they are!

Princes: Thats one stupid guy...

Silverstream: I guess, but hes still my stupid guy.

Graystripe: Well atleast im stupid enough to steal Squirrelflights scissors of joy.

Princes: Wha? Whhhaaaaaaaa? Uuhhhhhhh...

Silverstream: Through them to me Graystripe!

Graystripe: NO! I cant let go with even one claw on this tree! ill fall!

Silverstream: huh...

_Silverstream picks up a pebble and throughs it at Graystripe._

Graystripe: AAAaaaahhhhh! I mean i heard of a dog jumping higher than a house but i thought that was a myth!

_Graystripe jumps to the ground._

Graystripe: Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhh!!

Silverstream: Graystripe! Uh! Graystripe! Grrraaaayyyyyyssssssttttrrrrriiiiipppppeeee!

Graystripe: Yes huunnnnneeeyyyyyy???

_Clump! Graystripe drops and as he does trys to through the scissors to Silverstream but he missed and the scissors of doom Bum bum bum bum!(you haft to say bum bum bum bum after meerly mentiononing the scissors of doom. Bum bum bum bum!)went clean through Princesses not just any ordinary heart but her joyous yet evil heart._

_The End_

Princes: Why does this always happen to me?! Its not like im the bad one around here!

I just couldnt turn down this wonderful idea with silverstream graystripe and princess but i had to make it funny so graystripe had to win in a wierd way and someone had to be retarted. I mean come on? How else would these stories be funny?


	7. Kitties R Us

Kitties R Us

Birchpaw: Mom dad! Mom dad! Wake up!

Dustpelt: Wha wha? Birchpaw? 10 minutes Berchpaw. Okay?

Birchpaw: No! Not okay! You and mom are taking me on our monthly trip to Kitties R Us now! Not in ten minutes! Dont hold it off 3 days 21 hours 37 minutes and 43 seconds again!

Ferncloud: Birchhoney that you?

Birchpaw: Mom im not Birchhoney im Birchpaw! Now take me to the toy store!

Ferncloud: 7 minutes and well go.

Birchpaw: 2 minutes!

Ferncloud: Im not going lower than 10 minutes.

Birchpaw: but your raising the minutes not lowering!

Ferncloud: Okay 15 minutes till we go.

Birchpaw: but! but!

Ferncloud: 25 minutes. Wanta go for more?

Birchpaw: Okay fine! 25 minutes.

_Ferncloud winks at Dustpelt_

Ferncloud: Alright honey lets go to the mathematics for kitties section.

Birchpaw: Thoughs arent toys! There the complete opposite! I wanta go to the string section! They came out with a new whole ball of yarn the size of a kittie 3 days ago and i want it!

Ferncloud: Oh honey that must cost a fortune!

_Loudspeaker: Whole ball of yarn the size of a kittie ages 3 months and up now on sale for just $79.99._

Birchpaw: Thats not alot!

Ferncloud: Yes it is honey. Thats enough money to by you ten head size balls of yarn.

Birchpaw: Youd get me ten head size balls of yarn! I want that instead! Gimmie gimmie gimmie gimmie!

Ferncloud: Okay fine.

Birchpaw: Yaaaaaaaaayyyyyy!!

Ferncloud: But... No allouence for 2 weeks.

Birchpaw: But but!

Ferncloud: 4 weeks wanta go for more?

Birchpaw: Fine. ten balls of head size yarn. No allouence for 2 weeks.

Ferncloud: Okay what are you waitin for go get em honey!

_Birchpaw dashes through the crowd and sees theres only 9 left and sneaks one from someones cart._

Ferncloud: Okay lets go check out.

Birchpaw: Weeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee!!!! Im superkitty!

The End


	8. Lawnmower!

The Lawnmower

_**Noises in the distance have been occuring for quite some time in the forest.**_

**Longtail: Everybody run! Run run! Lawnmower!**

**Crickets: Pooooheeeee Poooheeee Poooheeee heee heee.**

**Firestar: Everybody run run run! Lawnmower!**

**Crickets: Poooooheeee heee heeee.**

**Firestar: Uh.. guys? Hello hello? Longtail?**

**Longtail: Over here!**

**Firestar: Where?**

**Longtail: How do you expect me to know?! Im blind!**

**Firestar: There you are graystripe!**

**Graystripe: Ya whats up?**

_**Graystripes tongue licking icecream: Ssssslippp Ssssslllliiiiiiiippp.**_

**Firestar: Graystripe theres a lawnmower headed this way!**

**Graystripe: Naaaa there couldnt be. If there was that famous Thunderpelt from the legends that only "I" believe are true that give real proof that all rocks are clearly dogs! But ya that guy would be here.**

_**Slip! Slip! SSsssssssslllliiiiiiiiipppp!**_

_**MMMMMMMMMrrrrrrrroooooooooooogggggggvvvvveeee!**_

**Firestare: Its getting closer!**

**Graystripe: Naa it couldnt be. If it were Thunderpelt would be here. You know that guy i was telling you about.**

**Firestar: your nuts!**

**Graystripe: Oh yes i forgot to tell you i love nuts on my icecream.**

**Longtail: Hello?! Hello?!**

**Firestar: Were over here! No no follow my voice! No to the right! no not!**

**Longtail: This is this i... AAAAAaaaahhhhhhhh!!**

**Firestar: There goes are last elder... now whose gonna tell the heroic stories of what ive done to me?!**

**Graystripe: I could.**

**Firestar: Youd do that? For me?**

**Graystripe: Yea sure... Ssssliiippppp SSsslippp.**

_**The lawn mower moving towards them at 10 feet a second is now 30 feet away from them. Muahahahahahaa!**_

**Firestar: Ohh goodie goodie! Now tell me of the one where i single handedly wiped out bloodclan!**

**Lawnmower: You never did that!**

**Firestar: Yes i did!**

**Lawnmower: no you didnt oh and by the way in precicesly an 8th of a second from when i finish this sentence youll be ripped to shredds.**

_**Then it happened! Just like that! Graystripes icecream was nocked out of his hand!**_

_**Then Graystripe in mad rage and furry shredded the lawnmozer to peices.**_

**Firestar: I slayed the beast!**

**Graystripe: No you didnt.**

**Firestar: oh yeah... By the way wheres everyone else?**

**Graystripe: Oh there just celibrating new years with riverclan at fourtrees.**

**Firestar: And why arent we there?**

**Graystripe: Uhh because we were... Lets go to the party.**

**Firestar: yeah.**


	9. Thats one big cake

_**River Clan Celebrates New Years eve?**_

**Mistyfoot: Alright people move it a little bit to the left! A little more! Aha! Perfect!**

**Graystripe: Whats that?**

**Mistyfoot: Oh its just the... wait a minute I thought you went back to Thunderclan.**

**Graystripe: I did.**

**Mistyfoot: Okay... Its the New Years eve cake.**

**Graystripe: You celebrate a !Twoleg! holiday?**

**Mistyfoot: Actually we cats made it up once we left Egypt.**

**Graystripe: I thought the humans made it up new years day was the day cats left the sea.**

**Mistyfoot: Youve gotten problems since you left Riverclan...**

**Graystripe: What whose got problems?! I dont have problems! Im just a normal guy who was sepperated from his kids because of stupid warrior code thingymabob... and my wife died too!**

**Mistyfoot: We all miss her Graystripe.**

**Graystripe: Miss who? So anyway when are you gonna let me eat this huge cake thats the size of your island?**

**Mistyfoot: Security! Security! **

**Security Agent Tim: And what might be the problem here? huh? huh? Well dont just stand there tell me who i get to crush?**

**Mistyfoot: Oh yeah the guy right next to me. Hey! Graystripe you put one paw on that cake and your ded! Deed! Dead! Yeah dead!**

**Security Agent Dennis: I'll handle this one!**

**Dennis jumps so high into the air that he lands on top of the cake and it gets squished into graystripes mouth.**

**Leapordstar: So misty foot the cake you ordered from "The Cookie Jar"? Huh! AA giant cat cake! Oh its purrfect! Im gonna eat it right now!**

**Mistyfoot: no leapord star**

**Mistyfoot: leapordstar? uh thats not a cake.**

**Mistyfoot: Its the cat that just ate it...**

**Leapordstar: Wwwwwhhhahaaaattt?????!!!!!!!! Wwwwwwwwwwwwhhhhhhhhaaaaaaaattttt?????!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

**Mistyfoot guples in a scared way.**

_**The End**_

**Authors note: **

**Alright i think well leave the rest for them to decide but i think mistyfoots gona have at least 3 fractured bones and 13 cuts when they settle it and The Security Guy Dennis is gonna well hes probably gona be thought be the leftovers of the cake and eaten by graystripe. Oh and thanks for the story idea my top fan Brambleclaws Babe.**


	10. Preview for next chapreally

_**Graduation verses Birthday**_

_**Preview**_

_**0-----------------0**_

_**Coming up soon is the all the new celebration rivalry with birchpaws graduation from kit to apprentice and sunkit's very own Birthday party. Whos celebration will have all the clan? Whose celebration will totally obliberate the others party? Only you an find out(not really the new chaps commin out the uh... well i dont want to set a time on it so how about the next chap comes out uh... soon. I'll be working on who will have the ultamite party of the day! Personally ill haft to think about it a bit... not really i know exactly who its gonna be and no one will even guess.**_

**_So see you in #5# veiws!_**

_**Wrighters note:**_

_**Please not that this Preview will be replaced by my next chapter and will not be here when the chapter for this preview comes out.**_

_**Just saying so.**_

_**Yours truly,**_

_**some random person who may or may not know you in real life.**_


	11. Sorry for not being here

Okay guys, I know its nearly been a year, but I was REALLY busy and now I need suggestions, but I don't think the graduation/nursery party will work out. Please give me a review if you have ANY suggestions for a story.


End file.
